Biosynthesis and regulation of synthesis of multimethyl branched fatty acid will be examined by purification and characterization of the enzymes involved. Structure of the fatty acid synthetase will be studied. Membranous enzymes which synthesize fatty acids in rat brain, uropygial glands of goose, and E. gracilis will be solubilized and characterized. Biosynthesis alkanes, alkane- 2,3-diols, and alkane-1,2-diols will be studied.